


Mr. Hayhoe

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, High School, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brock is 50, vanessa is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and her teacher make an arrangement so she won't fail biology.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Mr. Hayhoe

**Author's Note:**

> i'm eating hot cheetos rn and the bag looks like Tina

Vanessa was looking out of the window in biology class, tapping her pen against her desk.

"Ms. Mateo, will you please stop that?" Vanessa whipped forward and looked at her teacher, Mr. Hayhoe. This was her chance, now that his eyes were on her. She'd had a huge crush on the fifty year old ever since her senior year started, and it was already April.

"Sorry Mr. Hayhoe, I'll- oops!" Vanessa 'accidentally' dropped her pen and stood up, turning around just to slowly bend down and pick it up, showing her ass to her teacher. She was wearing a short bodycon dress and a thong, so he had to have seen everything, Vanessa thought.

"Right. Well, back chapter seventeen..." Mr. Hayhoe droned on about science shit that Vanessa had no intention of paying attention to until the bell rang. When she went to leave, her teacher stopped her.

"Mateo, we need to talk?" Vanessa's cheeks flushed. What about? She wondered. She strutted over and leaned forward a bit, showing off her cleavage.

"Yes, Mr. Hayhoe?" He pressed his lips together before sighing and looking around.

"Look, Vanessa, you're failing my class. You won't be able to graduate if you don't have at least a C but there won't be enough time." Vanessa's eyes widened.

"What?! I-I have to graduate!" Vanessa was starting to panic.

"Calm down, it's alright." Mr. Hayhoe stood up and walked around his desk to Vanessa.

"You know..." He said, licking his lips and eyeing Vanessa up and down.

"I see the way you look at me and the little things you do to turn me on." He took a step closer as Vanessa blushed.

"I can make you a deal." Vanessa looked up at her teacher.

"What kinda deal, Mr. Hayhoe?" She demurely asked and he softly chuckled.

"Please, call me Brock. If you let me fuck you right now, I'll give you an A and talk to your other teachers about bumping your grade up." Vanessa was in shock. She got to fuck her crush AND get better grades?

"Sounds good to me, Brock." Mr.- Brock smirked.

"You have such a pretty little ass," Brock breathily said and grabbed Vanessa's ass.

"And the nicest tits." Vanessa let out a small moan as Brock cupped her breast and gently squeezed it.

"I want you, Brock. I've wanted you for so long." Brock let out a breath and kissed Vanessa softly. He simultaneously squeezed her ass and her breast before clearing off his desk.

"Take that cute dress off. I wanna see all of you." Vanessa took off her sneakers and socks then took off her dress, revealing a lacy, black bralette with a matching thong. Brock bit his lip and Vanessa saw his dick jump through his pants. Without being prompted to, Vanessa took off her bra and and panties, and Brock breathily moaned as he palmed himself. 

"Wanna shake that little ass for me?" Vanessa nodded and turned around and shook her ass; she practiced a lot in her room when she was alone so she was a near-pro.

"Goddamn, why didn't we do this sooner?" Brock asked and pulled down his pants and underwear. He stroked himself into full hardness and Vanessa gawked at the sight of his perfect dick. It was long, thick, veiny, and cut, just the way Vanessa liked it. 

"Like what you see?" Vanessa quickly nodded.

"Fuck yeah." Brock chuckled.

"Lay down on here, Vanessa." Brock motioned to his desk and Vanessa lied down on it. It wasn't the most comfortable surface, but it would do. Brock ran his hand through Vanessa's long, silky, burgundy hair and smiled down at her. He massaged her breasts and played with her nipples before sliding his hands down her flat stomach and down to the inside of her thick thighs. 

"Is it okay if I finger you?"

"Mhm," Vanessa said; it was more than okay. Brock slid a finger in and moaned, surprised by how good Vanessa's pussy was.

"Fuck, you're so wet and tight," He breathily said and slid another in. Brock pumped them in and out, curling them up to hit Vanessa's g spot until Vanessa was a moaning, whining mess. He pulled his fingers out put one knee on the desk slid the tip of his dick up and down Vanessa's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Vanessa nodded and licked her lips.

"Yes," She moaned. Brock slid in and sharply inhaled when he bottomed out; he'd fucked lots of girls that went to Los Angeles High School but none were even as close to as wet and tight as Vanessa was. Brock started moving and Vanessa wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a heated kiss. Brock reached down and rubbed Vanessa's clit, making her arch her back and curl her toes.

"Oh fuck," She said in a low voice, her tone laced with lust and arousal. Brock started going faster and harder until he was railing Vanessa, relentlessly thrusting and slamming in and out of her until neither of them could last any longer. Brock groaned as he came, dick throbbing and twitching inside of Vanessa. Feeling Brock's warm, sticky cum filling Vanessa up sent her over the edge.

She moaned loudly and she squeezed her eyes shut, seeing stars as heat coursed through her body. Once their orgasms were finished, Brock pulled out, and cum gushed out of Vanessa's swollen, used pussy and onto the desk. Vanessa got up after a little while and wiped up the cum with her fingers, looking into Brock's eyes as she ate it off her fingers. They put their clothes back on and kissed once more before Brock spoke.

"If we keep doing this, don't worry about homework or tests." Vanessa smiled and nodded, feeling happier than ever.

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Ms. Mateo." Vanessa felt giddy inside; did that really just happen?

"See you, Mr. Hayhoe." She said with a wink and went home. When her mom asked her how school was, she said it'd never been better. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
